Caos y peculiaridad inglés
by OutShadow
Summary: Morfeo nuevamente se sorprendería en Inglaterra, tras encontrar a un mortal de singulares características y de actuar poco ortodoxo frente a la vida.


**Los personajes corresponde a: The Sandman al respectivo autor como escritor Neil Gaiman y por su parte, Mr Bean a la serie homónima interpretado por el actor Rowan Atkison. **

* * *

Todo en ese lugar era interminable pero enriquecedor, a cada momento un sistemas de luces que se prendían una tras otras en ese palacio. Es comparable estar en un jardín de infinita gama en el cual se plantaba y al poco tiempo maduraba en un proceso constante. Nuestro granjero tenia las competencias necesarias para responder a cada una de ellas.

De manera rápida sucedía un nuevo sueño a cada ser vivo, si lo viésemos este proceso desde la perspectiva humana. Pero la mirada de un eterno es mas amplia, ya que sucedía simultáneamente y el tenía el suficiente orden para gestionarlas de manera minuciosa. En su reino como en el de delirio, el tiempo no parecía tener mucha cabida como lógica de funcionar ahí.

Tras ser liberado y reconstruir su reino paso a paso, velo también en que esa minuciosidad se aplicara a cada sueño de los seres vivos. No importando si era el rico príncipe del cine o un pequeño cachorro que dormía en una caja tras un basurero, para todos vendría igual y simultáneo.

En cada visualización, veía a las personas y sus materiales oníricos desarrollándose. También observaba la expresión imaginativa que se daba fuera del sueño, distinta al deseo; siendo esto la expresión de soñar despierto. Pero pocos mortales en esta era, tras retornar de su encierro, les parecía tan dignos y llamativos como el emperador de EE. UU o Shakespeare . Realmente la atmósfera habitual de escritores se alejo de los fantástico o onírico, prefiriendo mas hablar sobre la realidad o temores derivados de esta. En cuanto los locos, estaban muchos bajos las manos de delirio.

Ansiando ese breve momento que compartió entre ambas tierras gracias al magnífico escritor, cruzó los continentes del sueño hacia Inglaterra. Se posó de sueño en sueño de cada mortal humano.

Empezó desde las familias de monarquía, pero no encontró material onírico de interés mas allá lo que visualizo de las 2 guerras mundiales en la reina. Dichos materiales oníricos eran pesadillas y sueños de angustioso contenido.

Busco entre los escritores esperando un resultado diferente. Pero de los que encontró, ya estas personas habían o estaban plasmando su material onírico en la realidad.

Nadie estaba en necesidad de pactos del sueño, como hace tiempo lo había necesitado ese desesperado dramaturgo novato. Del cual podía ver aparecer en algunos sueños de los escritores. Morfeo sonrió al saber que ese hombre se había convertido en un referente casi global de la literatura y la dramaturgia .

Entonces decepcionado cómo aburrido de sus negativos resultados, se dejó ir en el azar de las mareas del sueño. En la ultima de esas olas, vio a viejos cocineros de renombre que tan solo en ese ambiente imaginativo eran capaces de recrear platos con la perfección que tuvieron de antaño.

Cabe señalar que a través de esos sueños de añoranza , le eran propicios para conseguir o reservaba distintos manjares para a su viejo amigo Hob. El cual se maravillaba al ver como aquellos productos abstractos tomaban forma en la realidad. Los regalos de Morfeo eran invaluables para cualquier mortal e inmortal que los recibiese. Dado lo ilimitado como flexible de su inimaginable reino, esto se traducía en tener una inigualable fabrica para la creación o recreación de objetos extraordinarios.

Sueño disfrutaba de las buenas conversaciones y reflexiones junto a inmortales como mortales en su palacio, de las cuales les proveía en distinta forma de estos regalos. Aunque también si estos deseaban podían transformar lo material en algo eterno. De antaño había sucedido con el esplendor de una gran ciudad, el cual en una bola contenido se mantenía en un estado constante de plenitud como magnificencia. Muy a diferencia del estado en la realidad el cual palidecía ante la miseria.

* * *

Entonces, una sensación llego al ambiente de lo que él podría definir como: extravagancia. Alertado observo la fuente de esa emoción, encontrando en un sueño compartido entre 2 hombres desconocidos entre si. El primero era uno de esos viejos chefs de renombre, el cual en la vida real se mantenía solo a flote con un restaurante exclusivo. El otro era un tipo ingles de pelo negro con un corte regular, vestido de saco de color café, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Dentro de la chaqueta usaba una camisa blanca junto a una roja corbata alrededor de su cuello.

Cabe mencionar que el sueño compartido era ambiguo para ambos, un buen sueño para uno y para el otro una pesadilla sin fin. El hombre se daba un festín despreocupado con las pizzas; el eterno ante tales actividades degustativas y forma entusiasta de comer, enfoco sus ojos. Parecía venir de el la extravagancia que sintió hace poco.

En tanto sucedía este buen sueño para el hombre peculiar, para el chef esto era una pesadilla que no parecía terminar. Cuando entro al restaurante este inusitado cliente, el infierno dio inicio a través de pequeñas catástrofes, que el viejo no sabía si eran a propósito o incidentes derivados de la visita del hombre. Según el viejo esta visita era comparable a un demonio o borrachos en multitud entrando a una iglesia, lo que significaba destrucción y miseria a sus lentos pero constantes paso.

El hombre se sentó en una de la mesas vip . A través de un silbido para ordenar en base al menú, lo cual demoró largamente en elegir. Respondió de manera monosílaba a través de la palabra "esta", de la cual su elección fue una pizza simple con la opción de agregados.

El chef veía desde la ventana de la cocina, preguntándose atemorizado cuales serian los agregados quería hacer el hombre; siendo elegido únicamente piña para la pizza . Sin embargo, mientras el cocinero las preparaciones de las pizzas, el extravagante saco otros agregados traídos por el desde un bolso, aquellos fueron: yogur, cocoa, chile/aji y crema chantillí. Los ojos de Sueño demostraban desconcierto al pensar que este hombre le agregaría esas sustancias a sus ordenes de pizza. Una reflexión del eterno lo llevar a pensar de que este hombre se definía más por sus actos que por sus palabras.

Finalmente, el sueño compartido entre los 2 mortales termino en el momento de pagar la cuenta.

El hombre nuevamente actuó de manera inesperada; casi cayendo en el tono de acción de alguien poseído por delirio pensó Morfeo. Ya que saco variados cupones y 2 jarrones repletos de monedas esterlinas para la cuenta, y separo 2 monedas esterlina asignándolas como propina. El mozo fue quien recibió este enorme pago en monedas ; eso si estaba perplejo como irritado ante la irrisoria propina. Para el viejo chef, esta situación le genero un estrés delirante. En su restaurante casi siempre aceptaban billetes de alta denominación y tarjetas de créditos.

Aquello fue suficiente para que despertase en medio de un mar de sudor, el cual repletaba cada centímetro de la tela sus sabanas. El chef no descarto la presencia de orina debido a semejante pesadilla, así que y sin mas se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Limpio de sudor como orina, camino hacia la cocina para prepararse un te de hierbas que le calmase un poco.

El hombre en cambio salió feliz del restaurante. No despertando del todo en conciencia, ya que se fue hacia otro sueño.

* * *

El eterno onírico, un poco curioso ante extravagante ser, decidió investigar acerca de las intervenciones de sus hermanos en la ficha de vida del susodicho:

_Desesperación y Deseo, trataron de atormentarlo y tentarlo en algunos momentos de su pasado, pero desistieron con el paso del tiempo. La razón es que el hombre conseguía sobrevivir y triunfar de maneras pocas ortodoxas._

_Destino le prestaba una atención similar como a la existencia de otros mortales. El hombre era solo un párrafo mas del interminable libro._

_Muerte y Delirio no intervenían mucho en la vida hombre, pero si disfrutaban de verlo en sus aventuras. Para la primera, era llamativo ver al sujeto desligarse del peligro a través de sus "creativas" soluciones, mientras otros en su alrededor lo sufrían en carne viva. Y para la segunda, observaba con mucha atención como el tipo era muy capaz de producir desazón en los demás de su singular accionar simple; sin embargo delirio no lo había afectado de ninguna manera al hombre como en otros casos._

Y por último, Sueño pensó que este hombre podría ejercer naturalmente y de manera minimizada la responsabilidad de Destrucción. Cada acción normal de los ciudadanos como tomar el té o jugar minigolf, era transformada por este peculiar sujeto en una odisea o obra de teatro en la cual los demás solo caían en el remolino de sus inesperadas acciones.

Terminada su lectura de la ficha, requirió del acompañamiento de Matthew el cuervo con el objetivo de insertarse sigilosamente en un próximo sueño de este mortal. Si en este último correspondía al eterno de manera desinteresada o lo ayudaba según la circunstancia onírica; dado que lo dotaría de una movilidad similar al sueño lucido a fin de probar su juicio. Si fue el caso positivo, Morfeo le visitaría una vez más pero ahora en su forma verdadera.

* * *

Para Mr Bean, el día había sido agotador de manera física y psicológica. La raíz de ese agotamiento no era derivado de su trabajo, sino que mas bien, el hecho de no encontrar gente que reparase y dejase en un estado perfecto de salud a su mejor amigo. Se trataba de Teddy , oso de felpa, el cual tras unos paseos y desventuras de Bean en el parque se desgasto de manera critica su material. Para ser exactos, los hilos de sus extremidades estaban casi por desprenderse.

No había gente muy acta para reparar al oso en las ciudades, y en los campos quedaban pocas ancianas con buena vista o manos competentes en el acto de tejer. Ademas, el jamás consideraba comprar otro ya que este ser lo había acompañado en innumerables ocasiones. El oso era irreemplazable como si de otro ser vivo se tratase a los ojos del hombre.

El día terminaba para el ingles y Teddy, por lo cual dedicado hacia el frágil estado de salud del oso, lo acostó rápidamente en su cama ubicada dentro de un velador con el mayor cuidado posible. Luego , le contó una breve historia extraída de un colección de cuentos infantiles de Europa; el cual vale mencionar había pedido por préstamo en una biblioteca hace 3 años. El estado del libro no era muy optimo, ya que lo usaba para aplastar mosca y nueces cuando no encontraba un martillo apropiado o bien, su zapato no tenia suficiente dureza para romper las cascaras.

Tras contarle la historia a su amigo de felpa, vio con éxito que ya se había dormido. Ahora el se preparó para entrar en dicho estado de descanso, dejando configurada su artificio de alarma; vale mencionar que la alarma bien podía rivalizar perfectamente con algún producto Acme, tanto en su forma como manera de funcionar. Con la alarma lista, se saco sus ropas de calle para ponerse el pijama. Lo ultimo que hizo fue apagar las luces e introducirse dentro de las suaves sabanas de su cama.

* * *

**Entonces el sueño comenzó…**

Mr Bean estaba recorriendo en su auto una de las carreteras por los diversos prados de una zona escocesa. El camino era largo y atardecía cada vez mas cada con señalética superada por el auto. Pero el estaba lejos de preocuparse, ya que no estaba agotado y era acompañado por su fiel compinche felpudo.

Morfeo se materializo en una persona, la cual seria encontrada por el mortal mas adelante en este recorrido. Cambiaría un poco el escenario onírico del mortal y le daría un mínimo de poder sobre aquello, a fin de ver su juicio ante aquella libertad de actuar en el singular escenario.

Mr. Bean siguió su recorrido con normalidad, ahora con la noche ya introducida en su alrededor. De pronto a través de esta misma noche vio una sombra lejana. La cual a medida que se acercaba el auto, se hacía más y más clara sus contornos. Cuando la distancia era poca entre ambos elementos, pudo distinguir a un joven de unos 20 años haciendo auto-stop. El joven en cuestión se veía cansado y en su mirada se denotaba cierta desazón por el frió nocturno; Bean pensó en la negativa situación que aquejaba al joven así que decidió ayudarlo.

En su juventud, el ingles recordó haber hecho esta practica para viajar dentro del país y gracias a la amabilidad de extraño había superado los fríos aires como lluvias inesperada. Detuvo su auto en donde estaba el joven, para indicarle con gestos aprobatorios para subir.

El joven se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto, pero el inglés le advirtió que no se subiese ahí puesto que ya estaba ocupado por su gran amigo felpudo. Morfeo (quien adopto la forma de este joven) rió internamente sobre el peculiar respeto profesado del hombre hacia el objeto inanimado. Asintió entonces, entrando y sentándose en los asientos traseros del auto. El ingles pregunto hacia donde iba, a lo cual este joven le indicaría que necesitaba llegar al pueblo mas cercano. Esto era para llamar a sus padres con el objetivo de pedirles dinero para comprar un boleto de regreso a casa.

El recorrido de ambos fue silencioso, dado que usualmente Mr. Bean no hablaba tanto desde lo verbal, sino que prefería corresponder a su receptor a través de acciones o gestos no verbales. El hombre señalaba por ejemplo lo peculiar del camino usando sus dedos como figuras o bien, a través de onomatopeyas en caso de observar algún animal. Ni hablar los gestos que hacía cuando escuchaba canciones pegadizas en la radio, los cuales indicaban sus maneras de disfrutarlas. Sueño solo se dedicaba a observar en plenitud dicha verborrea corpórea.

Tras unas horas de pleno recorrido, Bean comenzó a sentirse cansado. Miro a sus respectivos acompañantes(el oso y el joven) denotando que también ellos requerían descansar pronto. Sin embargo había un problema para los 3, ya que no había hostelería o servicios cercanos en los próximos kilómetros. Para solucionar la disyuntiva les comunico la idea de querer acampar, la cual fue aceptada por el joven y el oso.

Se detuvo en un bosque frondoso, en el cual eligió un lugar acto para dejar estacionado el auto e instalar las carpas. Dichas carpas, se veían algo viejas y parchadas con diversos materiales como viejas ropas interiores del inglés o diarios endurecidos por el paso del tiempo. Tras armar las 3 carpas y proveerlas de sacos de dormir prendió una improvisada fogata . Le dijo al joven que buscase algunos troncos cómodos para asientos dado que iban a comer algo para evitar dormir con el estómago vacío.

El joven le obedeció y busco rápidamente los troncos, encontrando en las cercanías 3 de ellos a raíz de un viejo árbol caído. El inglés al ver la tarea completada, saco una bolsa de malvavisco la cual entrego al hombre le dijo que iría a buscar algo propicio para ensartar las dulces masas y calentarlas en el fuego de la fogata.

Matthew observa desde la distancia. Por lo general su jefe tan solo se acercaba los humanos en sus sueños en casos de:

*Alguien muy poderoso entre ellos, como reyes o presidentes

*Seres versados en artes oníricas.

*Seres mortales envueltos en apuestas por partes de los eternos o otras figuras del espacio de la existencia. }

* Como fuente de información.

*Aquellos que por casualidad o malicia de otros, acaban en partes erróneas o limbos del reino de los sueños.

Pero en este caso no fue así, ya que su jefe se acercó al extraño hombre. El cuervo aun no entendía el por que del acercamiento. Por otro lado , aprovecharía alguna mínima distracción del ingles, para robar y comer un poco de esos malvaviscos. Ya sean fríos o calientes estuviesen las masas, se las devoraría con ansiosa hambre.

Morfeo vio al hombre volver, quedando desconcertado con los objeto que usaría el mortal para ensartar los malvaviscos. Lo usual según sabia el eterno es usar las ramas caídas de los árboles. Sin embargo, este hombre había encontrado variadas cornamentas de ciervos y las quería usar como reemplazo en dicha tarea. Luego de sentarse en un tronco y dejar en el suelo las cornamentas, le pidió al joven la bolsa. Uno a uno fue empalando las masas dulces para después dejarlas en el fuego a fin de que estas se calentaran.

Cuando la primera cornamenta cumplió su inapropiada tarea, se las entrego al joven viajero. Tras eso, prosiguió su tarea con las otras cornamentas repartidas entre ambas cuando estas ya quedaban listas. Mientras la improvisada cena ocurría, Bean contaba peculiares historias de terror. Por supuesta a mayoría eran inventadas o muy basadas en películas actuales, pero por los gestos del hombre y la improvisación que podía ejercer usando algunos objetos, le daban una connotación llamativa. Casi como si fueran contadas como los viejos juglares o chamanes de tribus americanas.

De entre ellas, una de las historias llamo la atención del eterno dado que esta parecida según decía el mortal, era personal y verídica. La historia contada por el inglés, se trataba sobre algo simple que desembocaba en una pesadilla angustiosa. Según este, todo comenzaba en una muy buena degustación de productos marinos en el hotel, los cuales disfrutaba uno por uno. Sin embargo, tras el décimo no quería comer mas y sus extremidades superiores no le hicieron caso, dado que le depositaban continuamente los mariscos en su boca. El hombre con desesperación sintió su estomago hincharse y de paso aparecían diversos dolores en el mismo. Pidió ayuda, pero la respuesta solo fueron risas burlonas y fuerte del mozo como de un sujeto que almorzaba cerca de Bean.

Cuando termino de contar la historia, el mortal tenía una expresión del más puro y genuino terror; Matthew solo movía su cabeza de un lado para otro. Este último se le había quitado el apetito de robar y comer malvaviscos tras escuchar la experiencia con los mariscos contada por el mortal. Morfeo se preguntaba por qué esa breve simpleza fuese una fuente de terror para este hombre. Era sin duda curioso, que aquella simpleza también parecía perjudicarlo pero en menor medida, como formato de miedo. Lo complejo parecía estar fuera de su ámbito de terror o desesperación.

Hombres y mujeres temían a temores del morir o dejar el poder, obrando casi siempre para evitarlos y por supuesto, cayendo ante el paso del tiempo o lo inesperado. En cambio, este sujeto tan solo había temido de manera concisa con una irresponsable ingesta de comida . Ni hablar si el eterno se hubiese enterado de que Bean accidentalmente había pegado un cabezazo a la reina y no temió para nada por su vida como libertad.

Sintiéndose cansado el mortal, le dijo a sus acompañantes de que era la hora de dormir. Primero, deposito al oso felpudo en la carpa mas pequeña en la cual y de manera minuciosa acostó en su saco de , le dijo buenas noches al joven y se dirijo hacia su correspondiente carpa.

Al otro día, Mr. B. despertó antes y se dirigió a despertar a los demás imitando con onomatopeyas a un gallo. Ya estando todos en pie tras ser despertado con semejante acto, se subieron al auto y prosiguieron hacia un pueblo cercano.

Dejo al joven en el centro del pueblo, a fin de que pudiese encontrar los servicios de telefonía. Antes de despedirse, le dijo que le pasaría algún dinerillo en caso de necesitar. Morfeo se preguntaba si le entregaría al igual que el chef un frasco lleno de monedas. No sucedió así, dado que le entrego las monedas necesarias para el teléfono publico y libras esterlinas, para que en caso de emergencia los gastase.

Se despidió de 2 maneras del joven: la primera fue cordial como británica y cuando se alejaba en su auto, se despidió de una manera muy americana con el uso de cierto dedo.

**La alarma de Mr Bean lo despertó de su sueño.**

* * *

**_Y bien jefe, ¿qué hará con este tipo?_ -**le pregunto Matthew al eterno, ahora encontrándose ambos en el palacio onírico. Morfeo medito algunas características y reviso en la realidad parte de las historias contadas mas otras que no vio en el sueño del inglés, pero pudo percibir parte de las esencias de estas.

Decidido tras terminar su reflexión, decidido a pactar o darle algo que el hombre deseara. No tan solo por aprobar su juicio mediante las acciones de este último, sino que también por que gracias a su forma de vida, otros podían soñar como escribir nuevas fuentes de aventura inspirados por el accionar o tan solo aparecer del susodicho mortal. Gente la cual Morfeo esperaba fuese tan prodigiosa como aquel dramaturgo ingles con el que pacto hace siglos atrás, el cual también a través de lo simple o los breves relatos de conocidos, fue capaz de crear o recrear obras teatrales de mucha magnitud literaria como trascendencia globalizada.

_**Le apruebo. Por ende, es necesario que le guíes hasta mi palacio**_**-**ordeno mientras señalaba una próxima puerta onírica del hombre ingles. El cuervo entro de manera ágil a la entrada hacia la habitación del sujeto.

Al encontrarlo, el hombre no quiso venir a pesar de que el cuervo comunico las intenciones del eterno. Por lo que se vio obligado a acicalarle el pelo para fastidiarlo, cosa que logro , pues Bean irritado lo siguió mientras sostenía un diario enrollado en su mano derecha. El cuervo continuo libre su vuelo hasta el centro del interior del palacio de Morfeo, donde este ultimo levanto una mano para que el inglés detuviese su persecución al ave. El mortal le hizo caso, pero de todas manera levantaba de manera ligera el diario con el fin de amenazar al cuervo.

_**Veo que mi fiel servidor te guió hasta mi, de una manera poco ortodoxa pero eficaz**_**.- **dijo el eterno. Mr Bean observo las extrañas características de quien le hablaba, llamándole bastante la atención lo infinito que parecía ser la profundidad de sus ojos; ademas su pigmento de piel era completamente blanco puro junto a un pelo de color negro algo desordenado. Y luego, miraba a su alrededor asombrado de como el palacio mutaba en diseño al estilo monárquico británico. El inglés antes suntuoso(e irreales según el) opto por inclinarse de manera similar a los caballeros británicos y presentarse.

**Gracias**** por tu reverencia mortal, pero no es necesaria. Además no me he presentado y dudo que me reconozco como concepto en materia, es decir con esta forma. Mi nombre es Morfeo, el eterno que es lo todo en la creación del reino onírico- **Dijo Sueño al desconcertado hombre, el cual aún seguía alternando su vista ante el eterno y su alrededor. Siendo un buen anfitrión, hizo que unos sirvientes le trajeran una cómoda silla y un buen te al hombre.

**Tengo hermanos que interactúan también con otros estados o conceptos tan amplios que inciden en las vidas mortales. Obviamente tenemos formas, aunque variamos de ser o raza según el caso y la necesidad. Debo decir que algunos de mis hermanos, como Delirio y Muerte han observado de cerca tus aventuras- **Decía Morfeo mientras indicando a las paredes, estas cambiaban de forma mostrando dichos momentos que le sucedían o ocasionaba el peculiar hombre.

**Debido a esa atención, yo también quise ver que era lo llamativo. Eres simple, pero sabes ocasionar muy bien la destrucción o caos según el caso para acomplejar las situaciones de mil maneras; algo que hacia un hermano llamado destrucción de manera plena. Ni hablar de que logras escapar de las maneras mas inesperadas ante los problemas como tentaciones. Y como pude observar en el ultimo sueño que tuviste, tienes un amable **

**y ****desinteresado corazón con el desventurado.** Morfeo termino de hablar para luego mostrar una imagen de dicho sueñ . B. entonces descubrió que el joven del cual soñó ayudar, era en realidad este ser la cual muy a la usanza mitológica griega vistió de otros para interactuar con mortales

**Por ello y por que también, veo que esas características son de inspiración propicia y renovada para la creación literaria como onírica para algún mortal dedicado a la escritura. Tal como lo hacía ese viejo dramaturgo de tu nacionalidad, con ciertas historias que se transformaban en totales tragedia****s, desventuras y masacres…Adelante, pide lo que quieras. Y no temas, ya que esto si se podrá materializar fuera de este mundo onírico. **Dicho esto, quedo en silencio a la espera de la respuesta del mortal.

Mr. Bean pensó en variadas cosas para pedir como deseo, desde una agradable comida interminable hasta una mejor cerradura para su auto. O quizás un buen gancho para colgar objetos, tal cual le había regalado a su novia en navidad por insinuación de ella. El recordaba muy bien su cara de felicidad tras recibir este regalo.

Sin embargo y por el privilegio de la lucidez en esta realidad, recordó la dura situación que aquejaba a su fiel amigo. Entonces pidió al eterno que lo dejase volver por un momento a su casa, ya que el necesitaba sacar algo de ahí con relación al deseo. Este se lo permitió y le abrió un portal, en el cual el inglés cruzo y volvió tras 2 minutos con un objeto entre sus manos.

El hombre entonces saco un desgastado oso de felpa, el cual mostró hacia el eterno. El eterno onírico reconoció al oso del anterior sueño. Bean entonces dijo : **Deseo que lo repares con materiales de calidad, para evitar que mi amigo sufra mucho por el desgaste de acompañarme en el día a día. **El ingles pensó sinceramente sobre que esto era el mejor deseo que le podía pedir a semejante especie de divinidad .

Los ojos del señor de los sueños brillaron momentáneamente tras escuchar aquella petición. Tras eso dijo: **Lo reparare, pero te otorgare además otra cosa. Cada vez que sufra un daño inmenso o se pierda, lo podrás recuperar tan solo durmiendo. Al despertar al otro día, ahí estará integro. **Dicho y hecho, el Oso felpudo se revirtió a su estado normal. Mr. Bean contento y dichoso, le agradeció al eterno. Agarro el oso y le hizo el gesto como si el objeto inanimado también agradeciese.

Ya cumplido, le invito a retirarse hacia un sueño normal para que descansara de la manera usual, a lo cual el ingles acepto. Antes de despedirse, le habla por última vez para decirle: **Vive provecho cada momento de tu vida, dado que el destino no te repite las oportunidades y la muerte te aguarda de manera sincera a cada momento. Lo demás lo dejo a tu libre accionar como juicio ante la aparición mía o de otros eternos en tu vida mortal. **El ingles asintió y reverencio por ultima vez a Sueño, para luego entrar a través de un portal onírico a su habitación.

* * *

Lo hecho por Morfeo era comprobable cada mañana por el mortal, dado que no importando si el oso felpudo acaba siendo decapitado o reducido en tamaño, este ultimo volvía a su estado original. El simpático hombre inglés siguió considerando hasta sus últimos días que este había sido su mejor deseo.

En su testamento, destaco la clausula de que el "oso Teddy seria traspasado de generación en generación". Con el objetivo de ser su noble acompañante en los momentos de felicidad o miseria, al igual que lo había sido en la juventud como resto de vida del peculiar ingles.

El descanso final para Mr. Bean de la vida, llego cuando aquella mujer joven la cual el ingles reconocía(aunque no sabia de donde ni el por que ) le dijo que era hora de partir hacia su ultima aventura. Acato lo dicho por la tipa, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo felpudo. Teddy tal como lo dictaba el testamento, fue regalado al primero de los bisnietos y así sucesivamente.

Su ultimo acompañante como propietario seria dicha joven. _Ya que incluso en el fin, ese oso felpudo seria de compañía al ultimo ser consciente de la existencia._

* * *

Reviews / Comentarios, Criticas, ETC.

ZERO

I'm glad you liked it. In the prequel, the interactions of the other eternal with Mr. Bean will be spoken more deeply.


End file.
